Display devices such as broadcasting signal receivers (e.g., television) equipped with a network function receiving a data stream according to a real-time streaming scheme through a network such as the Internet, decoding the received data stream into an audio and a video signal, and processing the audio and the video signal are now widely used.
Display devices can carry out such functions as selecting a predetermined object displayed on a screen according to a user's gesture and moving a pointer. The aforementioned method can be called a remote pointing method.
Remote pointing methods used in the conventional display devices pose a problem that a computational process for detecting a user's gesture is complicated.